


Punchline

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [15]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: ABackflowfic.





	Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> A _Backflow_ fic.

The Waynes shielded their son. Two shots echoed against the dirty alley.

The mugger fell, dead before touching the ground.

Somebody waved at them from the shadows; all they could see of his features was his happy, satisfied smile.

Bruce would dream of that smile for years.

* * *

Metron was waiting for him in the Cave.

"You play with forces beyond your understanding, Bruce Wayne."

"And you meddle with motives beyond yours," he answered as he stepped out of the gate and moved to a table full of equipment. "They shouldn't have died. They won't."

"It didn't happen without a reason. By changing that single event, you are jeopardizing the very integrity of the multiverse."

Wayne replaced the ammo in his weapons and put them back in his back holsters. "If it was built upon my parents' deaths, it wasn't a very good multiverse to begin with."

Metron nodded, his patience apparently as infinite as the reach of his Mobius Chair. "Very well. I am curious about the results of this experiment, too. I won't stop you."

"Good. That means I don't have to kill you. I have enough work already." He was typing the coordinates of the next universe in the gate's console.

"There are many universes, human, and Crime Alley is a dark place in most of them. You have a long way ahead of you."

Wayne smiled. "I've got help."

Around him, all the Robins who had ever died came and went through dozens of gates, carrying with them knives, guns, heat vision and salvation.

The Cave was lighted by the flashes of the gates, filled with their voices, ablaze with purpose.

"I've got my family," he added, and walked into yet another alley.


End file.
